warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Briarlight
Briarlight is a dark brown she-catRevealed in Eclipse, page 158 with a broken spine.Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 173-174 History In the Power of Three Series ''Eclipse :Briarkit is born to Graystripe and Millie, along with her brother, Bumblekit, and her other sister, Blossomkit. Millie placed her in Mousefur's care before going to get the other kits to watch their first warrior naming ceremony for Lionpaw, Hollypaw and Cinderpaw. Long Shadows :Briarkit and her mother were the first to catch greencough during the greencough outbreak in ThunderClan. While Millie was getting some fresh air, Briarkit weakly tries to play with Jaypaw, asking him if she can act like a mouse so he could catch her. She ends in a bout of coughing. Later, she fears that her mother will die, wailing that if Millie does die, she will never see her again, because she doesn't know the way to StarClan. Leafpool reassures her that Millie will come get her when it's time. They move to the abandoned Twoleg nest with the other cats who had caught greencough. When Millie is on the edge of death, Briarkit is seen trying to find milk. Honeyfern attempts to make the kit eat a mouse, but Briarkit refuses and wails that she wants her mother. At the end of the book, she is seen with Millie and Graystripe and looking healthier. Sunrise :Briarkit is seen playing with her siblings when a snake begins to stalk her. Honeyfern dives in front of her before it can strike Briarkit and she was bit instead. Later, Honeyfern died from the snake's venom. Leafpool gives Briarkit a few poppy seeds to calm her because she reacts by being very edgy. : :When Leafpool lays a trap for the snake using deathberries, she shows the kits the berries, telling them never to eat them. Briarkit and the others agree and are cautious of the poisonous berries. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Briarpaw has been apprenticed to Thornclaw. Jayfeather briefly remembers how a few days ago, Briarpaw had raced into camp to announce that Firestar had been attacked by a fox. Without thinking, Jayfeather sent her out to find Leafpool before hurrying over to the ShadowClan border. By the time Briarpaw had tracked down Leafpool, Firestar had already lost a life. :She is seen several times on patrols or with her two siblings- Bumblepaw and Blossompaw. She tells Ivypaw to stop being so grumpy, but tries to be friendly to the new apprentice, volunteering to help Ivypaw with battle training, proudly stating that she would be having her final assessment soon. Her mentor Thornclaw reminds her that she still has three moons to go, but Briarpaw refuses to be put down. :She is play fighting with her siblings when Lionblaze and Dovepaw return from their quest, and later shows Dovepaw how the apprentices had fixed up her nest with gray feathers to make it extra comfortable, stating that she was a hero. Fading Echoes :Towards the beginning of the book, she and her littermates have their assessment; each of them pass. :When the tree falls into the clearing, Mousefur wanted a mouse, thinking she should try to not waste prey because she believed that it would make StarClan angry. Longtail races back into camp to get the mouse, and Briarpaw follows, calling for him to come back. Briarpaw and Longtail become trapped while the rest of the Clan gets out. Lionblaze finds Longtail dead, but Briarpaw was alive. Her hind legs had been bruised by the tree. Along with Lionblaze's help, they were able to move the tree and pull her out. However, she was unable to move or feel her hind legs, even though they weren't broken. As the camp is being repaired, she stayed in the medicine cat den. Her mother, Millie, stayed with her most of the time, always curled around her. Jayfeather, confused as to why Briarpaw's legs don't work, goes to Littlecloud for advice, as he once had a similar case. Littlecloud says that his patient, Wildfur, was injured when a burrow caved in on him. His hind legs were bruised, but he couldn't move them because his backbone had been broken. Wildfur had later died, not from his injury, but because he had a severe cough and his lungs filled up from sitting in his nest all the time. Jayfeather tests whether Briarpaw's backbone is broken by nipping her backbone, working towards her hind legs until she cannot feel his nips behind the break. Briarpaw would never walk again. Jayfeather tells Briarpaw and Millie of Wildfur, and Millie is horrified. But Jayfeather said that they could keep Briarpaw alive, and that she didn't have to die. Briarpaw brightens a bit at this. :Later, she receives her warrior name, Briarlight. Her brother and sister become Bumblestripe and Blossomfall. She takes medicine to help her breathing and she and Jayfeather work on exercises every day, to help her forelegs get stronger and to keep her lungs from filling with fluid. Briarlight insists that she go and fetch her own prey every day, and plays with Cherrykit and Molekit whenever she can. When Ivypaw talked to Bumblestripe she was mentioned, Bumblestripe said, "Briarlight would have loved this.", She is said to drag herself around with her front paws, her hind legs splayed out behind her. However, Briarlight manages to remain positive through all her suffering. It is thought by Dovepaw that the kits and Jayfeather are Briarlight's greatest allies. :Near the end of the book, Briarlight begins coughing, though it's not as severe as Wildfur's cough was described. Yet she begains to feal angry for her broken spine, and feels guilty for the trouble she caused. Night Whispers :Briarlight continues to stay in the Medicine Cat den with Jayfeather, still recovering from her cough. Millie still spends a lot of time with her. '' :She later begins to feel guilty, knowing that her clanmates continue to bring her prey although she didn't do anything when her mother Millie brings her a mouse. After a talk with Jayfeather, telling her that her clanmates bring her prey because they want to, he tells her that if she wanted to feel worthy, than she could be his helper and check the moss brought in for thorns and then to pile it back by the pool and help keep the medicine cat den clean. Trivia *It was confirmed in the seventh Erin Hunter Chat that Briarlight will live a little longer.Revealed in the Seventh Erin Hunter Chat *She has SkyClan blood, because her grandparents, Willowpelt and Patchpelt, are Spottedleaf's siblings.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Millie:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Father: :Graystripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Brother: :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Sister: :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Half-Sister: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member Half-Brother: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Grandmother: :Willowpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfather: :Patchpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Uncles: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Aunt: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Great-Grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters